The Octopid King
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: All of the Octopids are extinct, right? If they are, then why did Arista run into one? Can the mermaid family and some friends get to the bottom of this mystery? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise. :)**

 **The Little Mermaid and Beauty And The Beast belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **The Octopid King**

"Congratulations, Ariel!"

"We love you!"

"We will miss you, Ariel!"

"Come back and visit soon!"

All was finally right in the world. Ariel had married Prince Eric and she was going to live life on land. She had finally found her prince and gotten what she wanted. But there was one sister that tried to be happy, but it was hard. Arista. She was the one that always tried to go with Ariel on adventures, but now that she was gone and married, who would she have to go on adventures with?

"This stinks," the blonde said, now sinking down to the ground and watching her red tail flow in the current. Even a small tear escaped her eye as she saw her sister's marriage ship sailing away.

"Arista? Is everything alright?" King Triton asked, now swimming nearer to her.

"Yes, everything is fine, Father," she said sadly.

"I know you will miss Ariel. I know you two spent a lot of time going on adventures, but you can still have adventures here as well," King Triton said gently.

"I know, Father; I just know it won't be the same. She was also my best friend," Arista said sadly, now swimming away and off to be alone. He was going to follow, but he knew she needed her space at that time.

As she was swimming, she thought about how much life was going to change and how things were already lonely. But she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ended up in a net! She got so tangled that she could barely see!

"H-Hey! What is this thing?!" she gasped, now trying to tear at it with her bare hands and wiggle free. But no matter what she did, it clung harder. She then felt it tightening around her tail and she could barely swim!

"I-I've got to get free!" she said in horror, now squirming more. But the more she squirmed, the more it got tight around her face and neck. She began to get tired and could barely breathe! "H-Help!" She squealed out, now getting frustrated with the terrible net. She then turned around and let out a yell in horror; a few sharks were heading her way! "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

But the sharks honed in; they looked hungry and a fresh mermaid would definitely hit the spot. As she tried to get free, she began screaming as they came closer and closer to her. But before they could take a bite out of her, they stopped short. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a large creature looking at her. He had a large muscular chest, white hair, dark purple skin and green eyes and large dark black tentacles.

"Well, well…if it isn't King Triton's daughter." He said, now looking at her closer.

"W-Who are you?!" She said, still squirming to get free.

"The one who just saved your life." He said, looking at her even harder. "You had better get back to your castle. It is not safe to be out here at this hour."

"And who are you?"

"Names are not important. In the meantime, you better get back to your kingdom. I am sure your father will be looking for you," he said nonchalantly, now turning and slithering away with the sharks following him. "And for the record, you best keep to your side of the sea," came the cool response.

Arista looked at the being and then quickly swam away to the underwater kingdom of Atlantica. She knew that her father would have an answer for her about who the strange Octopid was.  
She swam as fast as she could to the castle, but as she swam, she could feel the questions swimming through her mind. Who was the Octopid man? Why was he so close to their side of the sea?! Or was she too close to HIS side?

"I've got to get to Father," Arista said, now swimming even faster towards the kingdom. Once she swam close enough, she burst into the throne room and swam up to her father. "FATHER! I've seen an Octopid!"

"Now calm down, Arista! You've been through a lot today! What did you see?" He asked, now trying to calm her down.

"I was going past the sunken ships and…,"

"Sunken ships?! Arista, that place is forbidden!"

"But that's where Ariel was…her treasure trove place!" Arista said gently.

"It doesn't matter! Ariel is no longer here and we need to keep everyone safe and sound!" King Triton said, now running his hands through his snow white hair.

"But he saved me from a net and told me that I was too close to his territory!" Arista said.

"My dear…you must have hit your head too hard. No Octopid would ever help a mermaid or vice versa. And I am sure you must have seen someone else. Octopids are extinct. Ursula was the last one." King Triton said, now sitting back on this throne.

"But Father, he was real!"

"He?!"

"Yes, he appeared male."

"Arista, are you sure that you saw a male Octopid?!"

"Yes, Father."

"Then you stay close to the kingdom until I find out more about what is going on!" King Triton said, now pulling her closer to him. For the first time in her life, her father appeared…scared.

"But why, Father?!"

"Because of Ursula and her kind, Arista," King Triton replied. "I think it's time that you understood what happened centuries ago. A triton was formed from an enchantress for two siblings to share; one was a mermaid and one was an Octopid. These two merfolk adopted an Octopid as a son before they had a mermaid for a daughter. It was not uncommon for Octopid and merfolk to marry and adopt children from each of their species. However, one day, the enchantress told the family that one of the children was destined to rule over the entire sea. Hating to choose between their children, they decided to have a large meeting of all the merfolk and Octopids. Due to the octopid boy being the oldest, the parents were going to let him rule. However, many of the merfolk thought that the mermaid sister should rule instead. To decide, they decided to let the siblings have a friendly duel with their magic. Even though both were doing great, the Octopid boy's power was so strong and mighty that it frightened all of the merfolk which was the opposite reaction of the Octopid people. The Octopids were impressed and happy rather than frightened. Soon, there was disagreement about the power difference and how Octopid magic was more frightening and lethal than mermaid magic. Being swayed by the popular vote, the parents decided to give the triton to their mermaid daughter. This decision greatly hurt the Octopid boy and the Octopid people and soon caused a great rift between the two species. It was not long after that before the species became separated and soon decided to live apart. And that is how things stayed. Octopids slowly began to die out and were not seen again. I have used the triton to see how many were left and there were only Ursula and her sister Morgana. But Morgana is far from this area and Ursula is dead." He said gravely. "Arista. Never go near that area again. If there is one more left and he is a male, we may have an even bigger problem."

Arista sat in silence and watched as her father spoke and nodded in understanding. No wonder the Octopids hated them so much; they felt that they were the rightful rulers of Atlantica.

"But Father…were they the rightful rulers?"

"No my dear. The parents made the decision; it would have been different if the son was chosen, but he wasn't," King Triton said gently.

Arista nodded in understanding and then politely excused herself. She never knew about their history or why the triton was given to them. She decided to visit Ariel and speak to her about the matter. As quick as a tail swish, she swam towards Ariel's new home.

 _A few hours later…_

Ariel greeted her sister by the water's edge and they discussed what had happened. Both were still shaken up thinking about Ursula and her recent defeat, but now that another Octopid was on the loose was just as frightening.

"Aren't they extinct?" Ariel asked.

"I don't think so. Father appeared horrified that there might be one more male left." Arista said.

"Oh, dear." Ariel's face paled.

"Why is it so important that he's a male? Ursula was just as evil as any male Octopid!" Arista.

"It's because he may try to steal the triton back, Arista! Male Octopids were known to be the strongest with magic and the most lethal. When they began dying out, it was only then that peace began to come." Ariel said. "But if there is still one left…,"

"Then he may be trouble." Arista finished.

"I have some friends that may help us. Prince Adam and Princess Belle. They too have had an experience with an enchantress or someone dealing with magic. Maybe they can help us because they are staying with us for a while," Ariel said. Arista nodded and decided to wait in the water while her sister went to get Princess Belle.

Once Belle came outside and the two were introduced, they began discussing the strange male Arista saw.

"If all of this got started by an enchantress centuries ago, I wonder if it is the same enchantress that enchanted Prince Adam," Belle wondered out loud.

"We don't know for sure, but there has to be more to this than meets the eye," Ariel said, now pondering.

Arista only watched them. Something was going to happen, but the question was….what?

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: This is only the beginning. :)**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II  
**  
Arista was very curious about the new Octopid. She had to know more about this creature and what he represented.

"I have to know more; like if he is a real threat or not?" She said gently.

"You cannot speak to him, Arista! He's an enemy!" Ariel said.

"Says the one who married a human!" Arista said teasingly. Ariel huffed in response and Belle giggled under her breath.

"So what's the plan?" Belle smiled.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this mystery creature, that's what!" Arista said, now turning and diving into the water.

"Arista, wait!" Ariel called, but she was gone. "I hope she doesn't get into trouble!"

"Ariel, you are already acting like a mother! Just a few days ago, it was you who was challenging a sea witch," Belle grinned, now patting her on the back.

"I know, I know! But I'm still scared for her safety." Ariel said in concern as she watched the beautiful waves.

As Arista swam faster and faster, she could feel a burning sensation inside of her. Her excitement and passion returned! She was itching for adventure and it looks like adventure found her. Little did she know, this adventure would change her life forever.

As she swam past the sunken ships, she saw a shark. She gasped and hid; it was the same shark that almost attacked her earlier. She recognized it because it was one of the two that had small golden bands attached to its' top fin. But the shark suddenly looked up and took off north, as if it was being summoned. She took off after him, hoping that this shark would lead her to the same being she saw earlier. The shark swam at such a fast pace that she thought she would lose him, but she kept pressing herself.

"I have to find out what's going on!" Arista thought to herself, now rounding the bend and following him as fast as possible. But as she saw him go over a large underwater hill, she gasped as she reached the top! There was a large underwater volcano and it still looked active! "T-This is where he has to be!"

And with that, she swam down the hill slowly, keeping her eyes open for sharks and other dangerous creatures. As she looked around, she cringed as she saw the dead and crusty seaweed and the skeletons of deceased creatures.

"This place is awful," she whispered, now very afraid of where she ended up. But she continued to swim forward, seeing the entrance of the volcano at the bottom of the mountain. As she entered, she screamed in shock as she was in the shadow of a large male Octopid.

"Well, well, well…just who do I have here?" He smiled, showing his fangs.

"S-Stay back!" She demanded.

"Well now…that is a shame. Especially since you have entered my domain, little mermaid." He said, now circling her and letting one of his tentacles wrap around her tail.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" Arista said, trying to swim free.

"Now what is your hurry? After all, you followed my pet this far, why not stay a while?" He asked, now leaning against the skull of a deceased whale.

"How did you know that?!"

"I know everything about my domain. Now then, why are you here and insistent on speaking with me?" The Octopid said, now sitting down and letting another tentacle gently caress her tail. She squeaked in surprise. He looked at her with an amused grin. "Well, well…the little princess is ticklish, I see."

And with that, he released her tail and began slithering towards the back. Curious that he didn't harm her, she swam after him.

"W-Who are you?" Arista asked. "Where are the rest of your kind? Where did you come from?!"

"My, my, so many questions. I will be unable to answer them all." He said, now turning to face her. "Well, if you are that curious, I am Oroceus. I am king of this side of the ocean."

"King?! Impossible! My father is the only king!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I apologize to ruin your thoughts and beliefs, but it is true. I am king on this side of the reef. You and your people have your own king." He replied.

"My people?" Arista said, somewhat offended. "You make it sound like we are some kind of creature."

"Ah, ah, ah. Before you lose your temper, how about saying who you are?" He said, now sitting down in a somewhat lazy position on a stone as his tentacles flowed in the current.

"Arista. My name is Arista." She said after pausing for a moment. "I apologize for my temper, but I think that we all should learn to live together!"

"We?"

"Yes! Our species! It isn't right for us all to be at odds. You all shouldn't hate us because we have the triton and Atlantica!" Arista said.

"Who is upset, princess? As far as I'm concerned I am more than capable of running my own kingdom and doing as I please without your triton." Oroceus replied, now lazily leaning back more.

"Kingdom? You mean there could be more of you?!"

Oroceus smirked and then stood up as he walked towards the back of the cave.

"I will not say yes and I will not say no. I will only say that I run my kingdom as I please. Now listen, you had better swim on back to your tide pool," he said in a somewhat teasing manner.

"What do you mean by that?!" Arista said, now trying to get an understanding.

"Listen. We are not meant to interact and that is how it is always going to be. Now go on…," he said, now trying to usher her to leave.

"Why are you trying to get rid of me? I want to learn more." Arista said earnestly. "I've never met another Octopid before! We only knew of Morgana and Ursula."

"Ah, yes. The sea witch sisters. Pity about Ursula's demise. She was very power hungry; she didn't know that there was an easier way to rule the sea," Oroceus said.

"Easier way? What is that?" Arista said. But she pouted as the large male turned and chuckled.

"If you knew that, then we would have an even bigger issue, now wouldn't we?" He said, now looking away. He then looked at her and his eyes glowed yellow. "Now, Princess…it is time for you to say goodnight."

"B-But I…," Arista stuttered, feeling scared at his eyes. But she didn't have a chance. Within seconds, she was in the midst of a large turning wave and before she knew it she was back on her side of the ocean! He used magic to send her there! "Why that sneak?! He sent me away and didn't even tell me what he meant! That means I have to go back tomorrow!" she grinned to herself.

"You most certainly will NOT!" A voice growled. Arista spun around and saw her father looking at her angrily. "I told you to stay near the castle! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"But Father, I just wanted to learn more!"

"You're just trying to be like ARIEL!" He snapped, making her look away in anger! "Listen to me! I have also discovered that you were right! There is a male Octopid and he is a definite threat! We will need to be on guard!"

"But what can he do to us?! We have the triton!"

"Arista…there is more to the story." King Triton said lowly, making her shudder. "I went through the ancient scrolls and I found there was another part our ancestors did not tell us."

"Yes?"

"That there was another power. A power called the soul shell in the shape of a shell pendant. This power was created by the Octopids themselves to ease the hurting heart of the young Octopid boy who should have been chosen. This power is rumored to be just as strong as the triton." King Triton responded. "We must prepare for war!"

"What?!"

"Yes, it's the only way to protect us! He could be planning an attack right now!" King Triton said. "I will defend our home at all costs."

"I just want this hate and anger to stop! I don't think this is right!"

As they were talking, they felt a rush of a current blowing past them. It was strong and fast, almost knocking them into some nearby corral.

"It's him…," King Triton whispered angrily, now pointing his triton to the east as he held his daughter to his chest.

"How do you know?!"

"I just do." Came the calm response.

But as they prepared, they saw guards come out from the current with two dead sharks.

"What happened?!" King Triton asked.

"We had to kill these sharks your majesty. They were trying to eat our fish supply." The guards replied. King Triton nodded and motioned for them to head back to Atlantica. Arista, however, paused in curiosity as she swam. Why did these sharks have small gold bands attached to their fins? Her eyes then widened in horror! These sharks were not ordinary sharks! They belonged to Oroceus!

"Oh no," she gasped. These guards just slaughtered Oroceus' pets. Arista then gasped as she felt a chill go down her spine and she felt like she was being watched. As she looked over her shoulder, she squeaked as she saw green eyes peering out of the darkness.

Oroceus knew what happened.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: What do you all think will happen?**

 **To guestsurprise: Oh, my. What a mystery. Who is Oroceus and why isn't he like Ursula and Morgana? Hmm. Very curious indeed. Oh, and Redbat132 answered your questions. Here are her answers in her words: Favorite Ben: No Watch Ben. And in case you ask why on the favorite Ben, it's because No Watch Ben didn't need an Omnitrix to be a good-hearted person to others. I saw him helping an elderly lady get her cat out of a tree. Many heroes come in different shapes and sizes. Although he didn't fight aliens nor turn into them, No Watch Ben still wanted to help. Even if the situation was scary. To me, this Ben was different. And I mean it in a good way. No Watch Ben is also more level headed than any other Ben in my opinion. Plus, most people with normal lives would be satisfied that they're safe and satisfied, but not this Ben. Even after being terrified when exposed to a whole new world of aliens and evil warlords, he still has the courage to be a true hero. Also, he seems way less reckless and unpredictable than the Ben Prime one. But that's just me. Plus, he made some very strong moments in the two-parter.**

 **Favorite Aliens: From the original series, my favorites were Grey Matter, Ghostfreak, Ditto, and Upgrade. From Alien Force/ Ultimate Alien: Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo, Big Chill, Ultimate Big Chill, and Rath (to me, not just a favorite, but also hilarious). And for the Omniverse: Ball Weevil, Snare-Oh, Feedback, Kickin Hawk, Blitzwolfer, Astrodactyl, Pesky Dust, and-my personal favorite-Whampire! Also, in my opinion, I prefer Big Chill in the Alien Force rather the Omniverse version because the Omniverse one makes him too...bulky. If you know what I mean.**

 **Favorite Episodes: From the original: "A Small Problem", "Ghostfreaked Out", and "Divided We Stand". From the Alien Force plus the Ultimate Alien: "Save the Last Dance", "Con of Rath", "Moonstruck"(That episode was so romantic), and "Night of the Living Nightmare" (only because this reminds me of another series I love: Goosebumps. Due to the ending being a major twist in the end). I also liked "T.G.I.F." and the "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United". Those were AWESOME CROSSOVERS EVER! From Omniverse: "And Then There Were None", "And Then There Was Ben", "Rad Monster Party", "Charmed, I'm Sure", "The Vampire Strikes Back"(...For obvious reasons *blushes light red*), "No Honor Among Bros", and "Cat Fight".**

 **I really enjoyed seeing the three parter episodes involving Ben, Rook, and a few Plumbers stuck in Anur Transyl. Especially the last one parter. I was laughing at the beginning plus the end when seeing "No Honor Among Bros". Including the part with Rook acting like a total meathead. And how he danced in the end? *lets out a laugh* Aw, man. This was funnier than watching Whampire freaking out when being out in the sun. I mean, I know it was bad, but I just couldn't stop staring nor holding my laughs at this. Or the time that Nyancy Chan was controlling Wrath and he was acting like a big kitty cat. *laughs again* Oh, man. Too funny! I can't believe Ben turned into Rath and was controlled by this kooky cat girl who has this ability to control cats telepathically and called him Mr. Fluffykins. I couldn't control my laughter when Rath had this brown bag on his head and said while struggling "Rath has had it up to here with you, brown paper bag! You think you're better than me?!". Especially when he was chasing that light emanating from Rook's blaster. Those were hilarious yet awesome classics.**

 **P.S. If you ever want to hear about the Galactic Monsters (Monster-like aliens Ben turns into. Ex: Ghostfreak, Blitzwolfer, Snare-Oh, Frankenstrike, and Whampire) like what species they are, their powers, and planet they originate from, let me know.**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Oroceus emerged from the shadows and saw his dead pets. He then turned slowly to the merfolk and formed a devilish grin.

"Well then…it appears you have no problem at all with killing," Oroceus said in a low angry voice.

"You monster!" King Triton thundered.

"Monster? I am the monster?! You decided to kill my pets ruthlessly!" Oroceus snarled.

"They were eating our food supply!" A guard said.

"And you couldn't have simply scared them off?" Oroceus said, his eyes glowing.

"NO! It wouldn't have worked with sharks!" The guard said.

"Well then…a life for a life I always say," Oroceus said, now snapping his fingers and Arista was gone!

"ARISTA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" King Triton called in horror. But all he saw was Oroceus give him a smirk and soon he disappeared.

 _At the volcano…_

Arista squirmed hard as her tail was tied down to some boulders. She pulled so hard that she cut into her tail.

"OW!" She yelled.

"Oh, now look what you did," Oroceus cooed, now swimming into view. "You're hurting yourself."

"S-Stay away from me!" She begged. "Don't hurt me!"

"Arista calm down," he cooed, now trying to get closer to her.

"No! You're going to hurt me because of what they did to your sharks!" She said in horror, now trying to get away.

"Arista…," he said, now swimming up to her and grabbing her. But she squirmed so much that they were tangled in the sea weed. Now that she was getting even more trapped, she panicked even more! He then used his tentacles to pull her to him and caressed her head. "Hush, little one. Why are you so frightened?"

"B-Because you're going to hurt me." She said in a shaky voice. He gave her a gentle smiled and leaned forward, making her squirm again! She was about to scream when she felt him kiss her forehead.

"If I wanted to hurt you, why did I kiss you?" he said gently.

"B-But why?" she asked.

"It's because I'm not a monster, Arista. I know they killed my sharks, but I would never harm you. You tried to befriend me and have us live in peace, did you not?"

"Y-Yes?"

"And that's why I won't harm you. Now come…your family will be looking for you," he whispered.

But before she could say anymore, he teleported her back to where King Triton and the others were looking for her! King Triton aimed his triton for him, but Arista stood in front of him.

"Father, no! He didn't harm me! He only wanted to speak to me!" Arista said.

"About what?!" The king snapped.

"About peace! He wants peace and he reigns over a kingdom of kind octopids," she said happily.

King Triton was unsure until he and Oroceus had a long talk. And come to find out…everything was true.

Oroceus even showed him his kingdom and King Triton saw for the first time that he was not the evil monster he believed him to be. He was a kind ruler and was nothing like Ursula or Morgana.

"How is this possible?" King Triton whispered.

"It's because not all of us are the same. I wouldn't have thought we could be allies if your daughter had not come to me," Oroceus smiled.

Arista smiled and pet a few of his tentacles in a friendly way. "I just want us to live in peace," Arista smiled, now swimming around him in a friendly manner.

"It appears my daughter has taking a liking to you," King Triton smiled.

Oroceus appeared to blush slightly as Arista gently pulled his arm. "Come on. We have to introduce you to the rest of Atlantica."

"I am not sure if that is the best idea," he whispered.

"Hey, don't worry about it…you all are going to join us and we are all going to live in peace," Arista smiled.

What happened next you say? It was better than anyone could have hoped. The kings still ruled their own kingdoms, but the kingdoms met and united! There was peace and joy finally restored to both sides!

"See! I told you that it would all be alright," Arista smiled, now seeing him lay down.

"Yes, it did work out alright. Peace is finally restored," he said, now sitting up and nuzzling her in the neck. "And I will also enjoy getting to know you better," Oroceus whispered.

"R-Really?" she said in surprise.

"Of course. You are responsible for bringing our kingdoms together Arista," he smiled, now pulling her to him in a hug.

"And I would really like to get to know you more too." She whispered, hugging him tightly back.

What happened next? Well, let's just say they all had a beautiful ending!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed the finale!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
